A Tale of Two Toonsvilles
Summary Lisa and Emmet wake up being dragged by Mordecai and Rigby. Apparently, Toonsville has been split in two by human executive Walt to focuse on anti human and animal contact. But is Walt hiding something? Transcript H(We see Lisa opening her eyes to see a sleeping bag dragged around by Rigby. She then sees a snoring Emmet dragged around by Mordecai. Suddenly, he awakens) Emmet: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU TWO DRAGGING US AROUND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! AND WHY IS THERE A WHITE LINE BEHIND US?!?!?!?!?!?! Mordecai: Get back to sleep! This is a dream! Rigby: Yeah! And we're split up by Walt! (Rigby is punched by Mordecai, angered by a slight betrayel) Lisa: Wait! Who's Walt? Walt: (Off screen) I AM!!!!!! (We see Walt, a slightly overweight middle age man with a deep voice and weird moustache) Rigby: Ha ha! He's got a funny voice! Walt: SILENCE, RAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rigby stands silent, feeling threatened and unsafe) Walt: I see you brought humans into your side of Toonsville! Lisa: What?! Why are there two sides of Toonsville and why aren't we allowed at the other side?! Walt: I'm glad you asked. Apparently, (Points to Mordecai) The weird looking bird there... Mordecai: I have a name you know!!! Walt: Right...? Well, he has an illness named Weird-Guy-Itis. Apparently it can only be affected to humans and not other animals. Lisa: What does it do? Walt: Well, let me tell you. (Off screen) First, you get a weird zing in your eye...(Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet get a weird zing in their eyes) Then you do the monkey-chicken-bird dance...(Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet do the monkey-chicken-bird dance) you sing stupid songs... (Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet sing weird songs) and finally you pee awkwardly in public (Mordecai, Lisa and Emmet Pee awkwardly in public) Mordecai: We get it! I'm getting weird! What's the cure?! Walt: The only cure for humans is to bathe in baked beans and pizza! Mordecai: WHAT?! This doesn't make sense! This feels like it's fake! Walt: It's not! It's actual scientific research this! I'm telling you now! Emmet aned Lisa: We're on it, Mr. Walt sir! (The two leave) Mordecai: Hmm... Something feels fishy about this Weird-Guy-Itis. What is it? Rigby: I have a strange feeling. What if he wanted the humans to be alone? Or maybe he wanted us to become unrespectful. Mrdecai: What? That's impossible. And besides, Rigby, Don't you have WORK to do? Rigby: Meh. Mordecai: Play ya punchies for it. (We see an angered Rigby raking the leaves) Rigby: (Mocking Mordecai) "Play ya punchies for it(!)" (Mordecai is seen walking across town, crossing Bugs, wrestling an alligator, and finally comforting a heartbroken Jake. Soon, he reaches his mom's house and opens the door) Mordecai's mother: Hi Mordy! Mordecai: (Awkwardly) Hi(!) (Normally) Listen, where did you put "Mordy Moments"? Mordecai's mother: Sorry, but I can't just put my finger on it. (A flashback from "Maxin and Relaxin" has Mordecai grabbing the tape. With this, we go back to the present) Mordecai: THE BASEMENT!!! (The inside of the basement is shown. Mordecai looks around and sees the box marked "Mordy's Stuff") Mordecai: Bingo! (Running down the stairs, Mordecai opens the box, grabs "Mordy Moments" and inserts into the old TV, forming a "Video Scratch") Mordecai: Come on! Come on! (The three ghostly "Mordy Moments" characters from "Maxin and Relaxin" show up out of the blue) Mordecai: Brilliant, you guys! Listen! I need your help! Peter pan Mordecai: Are you being a jerk to Mom again?! Mordecai: No! I just need some help with an investigatio! Some guy named Walt split the town in two! All because I have Weird Guy Itis and I think it's fake! Peter pan Mordecai: Indeed it is fake because it would've been a rumor. Mordecai: Of course, we gotta document everything. And I know just the one. (We see the four variations of Mordecai at the Mystery Shack masking a cover of a book, which is used for the investigations for Waldo) Mordecai: Finished! (The finished cover is too similar to Ford's (Stan's brother) journal covers. The only differences are that the cover's four fingered, and the title, "investigation journal 1"m written in Mordecai's handwriting. Suddenly, Ford steals the journal) Mordecai: ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ford: Is this what I think it is?! A rip off of my journal?! Water Slide Mordecai: Wow! The covers are so similar! (An angry Ford kicks all four Mordecais out, as the next scene suggests) Ford: (Off screen) AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: Give us the journal! Ford: I'm not going to let some birds steal Dipper's Mysteries! I'm gonna burn this for no one to see! All of the Mordecais: WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?! (Ford angerly shuts the door. We see a posh restaurant, where we also see a stinky Emmet on a date with Wyldestyle (Also known as Lucy). We also see that the date is not going well) Manager: Get out, Stinkys! Your banned! (Emmet and Wyldestyle get out of the resteraunt. We go back to the Mystery shack) Band Mordecai: I think we should've just let Ford have give us permission first. Mordecai: Well, there's that, or there's plan B: investigate in the basement (At The simpsons house, the four variants of Mordecai appeared) Mordecai: While one of you guard the basement door just in case anyone appeared, the rest of us will find our journal. Band Mordecai: I'll do the best to prevent any simpsons getting in here! (20 minutes later...) The four Mordecais: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marge: (chasing the group) GO AWAY ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!! (We see Joy and Riley outside Riley's house) Joy and Riley: AND STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lisa, thrown out, hoes down the two san fransiscos, and meets Emmet at Bricksburg) Lisa: I have a feeling we're not fully cured. Walt: Of course not! There are 57 steps to being cured. You just done the first one! Lisa: What?! Walt: I'll give you both a list on the steps. (two really long appear out of the blue) Emmet: WE HAVE TO DO ALL THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Walt: Yes. In one month. In you don't, you'll be weird FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The 4 Mordecais arrived) Mordecai: And we can't seem to find some documents anymore. I got it! (We see Rigby running the snackbar in disgust) Mordecai: Dude, how was work? Rigby: IT WAS TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!! I WONDER WHY YOUR SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: I did something! Rigby: Oh yeah(!) Like the time Riley turned evil, Nikoli came back dungeon ridden, and the medieval girl? Mordecai: Anna was Victorian! And what about it?! Rigby: Don't you have an investigation you "need" to get on with?! Mordecai: Well we would continue to do it if all of us work together! Rigby: Can't help ya, bro. I'm stuck here until the end of the month. Though Pops has a flying carpet anywhere. Mordecai: Dude. It's like you read my mind! Rigby: I still can't help you! Mordecai: Either you get up and help me or I would tell Benson that you're lazy and being a big fat slacker! Rigby: Dude! He'll fire you on the spot if you told him! Mordecai: Ugh! Fine! But''' 'I have a plan, ''(zoom in on his face) and it is the single most perfect plan in the history of plans. (We see the four Mordecais on a carpet, intending to fly off to prove themselves. They all leave in a flash, with the oldest incaration (Depending on age) looking down sadly, but determined with hope) Peter pan Mordecai: How can this have something to do with making sure if Weird-Guy-Itis exist? Mordechai: I told you! We spy on Walt and write down the information and take photos. Then we take them to the town and they'll believe us! Peter pan Mordecai: At least I have short term memory loss! And besides, we should've bring the rest of our friends. (A flashback sees many of the inhabitants of toonsville throwing away Mordecais offer) Mordecai: They had many things to do. (We see a door handle and hear Walt's voice, but also many other voices off screen) Mordecai: Get down! (The carpet gets down easily. The group look at Walt with 5 men in labcoats. The present day MordecaI holds out the camera, Whilst the saxophone one writes every word in the journal) Walt: (Offscreen) Okay, 10,000 each, but that's my final offer! Man 1: Won't you run out? Walt: No! My company owns 1,000,000,000 bucks every year! Just convince the bird his stupid fake disease is getting worse, and I'll give it to yah! Man 1: (Shakes Walt's hand) Pleasure doing business with ya, WALDO. (Mordecai takes a picture. The beep attracts the men, contribing a high alert for the Mordecais) Man 1: What was that? Waldo: Eh, it's probably nothing. Could you wait a minute The lab coat men: Sure, no problem. Mordecai: Move (The group move slowly, both unheard and unseen. We see Waldo seemingly tormenting a door, as the group get a snap and a write) Waldo: And hous about having it 50-50? Oh wait! You can't! Your tied to the locked door! (Waldo laughs evilly as he jumps small money around and a muffled sound appears, revealing that Waldo is holding prisoners) Water Slide Mordecai: Quickly, lets get out of here! (The Mordecais manage to escape back to the carpet, but are quickly grabbed by Waldo's hand as he looks down at them evilly) Waldo: Well, well, well! If it isn't Goldilocks and the three bears! Mordecai: Let us go!!! Water Slide Mordecai: Yeah! And give us the money! Waldo: You know too much! Luckily, I have a toy chair and some rope in my pocket. (We see a basement as Waldo enters. In anger, Waldo throws away all three of the past Mordecais in a box,and puts the present day version on a chair) Waldo: (Off screen, tying up Mordecai) Ya know when snoops get what the deserve? (Onscreen) When they get caught in the act! And your are a snoop! (The finished result is simple: Mordo is tyed to a chair with attached chewing gum) Mordecai: Your not gonna get away with this! We'll all get to you! And when you least expect it, we'll go on mutiny! Waldo: Funny you should say that, because... (Waldo ties some miniature duct tape around Mordecai's beak, making him (Mordecai) unable to speak) Waldo: Bye Bye, Loser! (Waldo slams the door. We see the tied up Mordecai, defenceless againat the evil) Mordecai: MMPH!!! MPFFH!!!!!! MMMM-MMMM!!!!! (We see Riley with a script in her hands. Apparently, she and Joy felt sorry for what they did to Lisa earlier on in the episode) Riley: Hey there Lee-sa. I am sore-ee fore... Joy: No, no, no! Be realistic! Riley: Well, I can't be that realistic! She stank! (The shadows of Waldo and the men appear before showing the men themselves) Waldo: Hello there, Lifeforms! I am Walt! And I am your friend! Joy: What are you doing here?! Waldo: Well, we are asked to look at a talking bluebird. Apparentl, he has a Jewish name. Riley: Well if it's Mordecai you want, then Mordecai you shall get! (We see the people go to the park. Joy and Riley try to get past the line) Waldo: Ha! Your not allowed past this line! (A dummy that Resembles Mordecai is thrown to the ground) Man 1: (What?! That isn't a real bird!) Waldo: (Just stick to the plan!) (Man 1 Grabs the fake Mordecai and brings it to a thermometer. The thermometer goes up, proving to be fake) Waldo: How infectiours is he? Man 1: Very. He's full of Weird guy. Waldo: Stay away from him. He already infected a guy with no hands and a starfish with a human body, both of which completed 5 of the 57 step system. One step involved bathing in baked beans and Pizza. Riley: Well no wonder Lisa stank! She was trying to get cured! Waldo: We must dash. We need to check up on "Mordecai" (Waldo leaves) Joy: GoodBye Mr. Wallllllllt! Riley: We're you thinking what I was thinking? Joy: Yeah! Lisa is kinda weird! Riley: No! About the bird! They were whispering something, and the bird was thrown to the ground, and it was made of fabric! Joy: Meh. It's just you. (The past Mordecais appear out of nowhere on the carpet) Joy and Riley: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Water slide Mordecai: Hop in, Quickly (Joy and Riley hop on as the zoom to the basement where Mordecai is held. We see the basement) Mordecai: (hearing footsteps) Mph. (Joy and Riley appear) Riley: (gasp) Mordy! Band Mordecai: Are you alright? (Gets the duct tape out of Mordecai's beak) Mordecai: I have something to show you! Riley: (Unties Mordecai) Show us what? Mordecai: The Journal! (Runs to the camera tape and Journal wreckages) See?! Rigby: Oh, by the way, did you guys found out tha Weird-Guy-Itis actually exists or not? Riley: Rigby?! How did you get here?! Rigby: I easily used teleportation. Mordecai: We did! We Did! Look in the Journal Rigby: Ok I am looking. (Everyone Looks at the journal) Mordecai: Now the film reel! Rigby: (Gives Mordecai the film reel) Here you go. (Mordecai holds three strips, all of which Link to Waldo) Mordecai: You see?! Waldo has been conning us out of our money! Riley: He made look like chumps! (The door rattles) Rigby: WALDOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mordecai: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!! (The group scatter and hide as Waldo enters) Waldo: (Sees the chair and rope) Mordy... Riley: (Don't!) Waldo: Come on out. We could split the money 50-50. Mordecai: (I won't.) Peter pan Mordecai: (Let's get outta here!) (The group slowly get to the top of the stairs. When they do, they run, but Joy stops) Mordecai: (Joy, What are you doing?!) (Joy turns back to the door in a betraying fashion) Joy: HEY, FART FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE UP HERE!!!!!!!!!!! (Waldo notices, and chases the group) The group: AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The group run for their lives) Rigby: WAKE UP RIGBY, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riley: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR URGING FATMAN, JOY!!!!!!!!! Joy: SHHHH!!!! (I have a plan) (Joy runs to the door Waldo was at Earlier. Everyone follows her) Mordecai: WHAT IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Joy: GET UNDER THE DOOR!!!!!!! (The group get under the door, revealing a whole new room. We see a tied up man who has similar features to Waldo, but is thinner and older) Man: MMMMPH! Mordecai: That's probably the guy Waldo was speaking to earlier! Riley: Grab all of the items availible! (They grabbed every item that is available from the room and use them to untie the man. The man removes his gag) Man: Thank you all. I apologise for my nephew running wild. He's a con man whos after money. I see there's no need in that! Joy: Who are you, by the way? Man: Oh! How silly of me! I am the great Walt! Mordecai: Oh great! Another con artist! Waldo: Open this door right now Walt! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers